


The Awakening

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 750
Series: Until Dawn [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 2





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 750

Life was slowly going on at Insomnia. For five years, Noctis had sympathized with Gladiolus, with whom he regularly trained in the use of weapons. Being the son of Clarus Amicitia, the boy was destined to be the next Shield of the King and had the duty to protect the young Prince. If the beginning of their relationship had been particularly tense, their ties had tightened after Iris, Gladiolus’ younger sister, had lost herself on leaving the Citadel and Noctis had tried to avoid any remonstrances by blaming himself. For his part, Ignis had begun his training to join the Crownsguard while continuing to chaperone Noctis and Aurora. Moreover, the latter, having great facility in school, had finally skipped a class and found herself in the same class as her elder.

Despite her taste for learning, the girl wanted to learn to fight like her brother, for the sole purpose of protecting her family, her friends, her homeland and the Crystal. Although this falls within the prerogatives of the lineage of Lucis Caelum, King Regis was not really inclined to see his daughter go on the battlefield. Then, secretly, Aurora began to observe the trainings of her brother as well as those of the Kingsglaive. She was fascinated every time by the exercise of jumping into the void and using Warp-strike which allowed among others to teleport. If the Glaives had the possibility of using this magic reserved for those of royal blood, it was only because the King had conferred on them the power.

One day when the young Princess discreetly attended the exploits of her father’s soldiers, a male voice called out to her.

— Stop there! Training is forbidden to the public!

Caught her in the act, Aurora ran, running away. But it took only a few long strides for the man to catch up. At the moment he wanted to grab her arm, the girl dodged his gesture by instinctively warping and changed course. Surprised, his pursuer frowned, thinking he was dealing with a deserter, especially since he could not see her face because of the hooded jacket she was wearing. He used royal magic to reach the height of the fugitive and pushed her with a sharp kick in the ribs through one of the openings of the big tower. Aurora fell into the void, under the eyes of the Glaives present and at that moment the seconds seemed to her an eternity. As a reflex, by dint of watching their workouts, she grabbed the dagger she kept in her boot and threw it in the direction of a wall. She closed her eyes, concentrating and when the blade stepped into the wall, she was astonished to be hanging on it. Warp-strike had worked. Gathering her breath, she barely had time to realize that she had just awakened her abilities that she found herself flattened on the ground, a knife under her throat and a foot on her chest.

— Who are you?

— Release her, Lazarus. You don’t see that it’s just a kid …

— She has nothing to do here, Ulric.

— Indeed, she shouldn’t be here. Isn’t it, Princess?

Luche Lazarus and Nyx Ulric opened their eyes wide, stunned by what their Captain had just announced. However, they understood better where it came from her ability to use royal magic. Luche pulled the blade out of Aurora’s neck and moved away, letting her get up, while their superior reached their level. She addressed him while rubbing her painful ribs.

— Captain Drautos … It’s always a pleasure to see you again …

— What is the honor of your visit, your Highness? Would you like to join our ranks?

— I doubt that my father accepts unfortunately …

Although she was only thirteen, the young Princess had matured a lot. She did not allow herself to be impressed by her father’s officers. She was not anything like a haughty daddy’s girl, but she did not like to let people walked all over her. The exchange between the two was most sarcastic. Although she would have liked to join the Kingsglaive, she was suspicious of their Captain who did not inspire confidence. In the same ironic tone, Titus Drautos continued the conversation.

— Would you like me to escort you or …

— Don’t bother for me, Captain. I know the way to the exit.

— It would be a shame if anything happened to you … Ulric, bring her Highness home, I beg you.

— Yes, Sir.

Aurora looked at Drautos with the same contempt he could have for her. Nyx invited her to follow him without rushing her. On the way to the Citadel, the Glaive tried to break the ice, the silence becoming heavy.

— I’m sorry for just now. Lazarus didn’t hurt you too much, I hope?

— It’s okay, don’t worry.

The girl sighed, slowly regaining her sweet attitude that we knew her.

— I can finish going home alone if you wish. I don’t want to waste your time unnecessarily.

— Are you sure it’s not because of fear that someone can see you escorted by a Glaive?“

Noticing her grimace, he realized that he saw right through her and laughed heartily. He seemed more benevolent than mocking.

— This is not the first time you come to our training, isn’t it?

— Indeed, I attend regularly for three months, when I’m not in class.

— Three months?! But … don’t you train in combat?

— My brother is. But my father doesn’t seem to want to see his daughter with a weapon in her hand.

— Still, you seem to have potential, if I can afford.

— Really? I especially feel lucky to not have crashed on the ground …

— Don’t tell me it was your first Warp-strike ?!

— I tried several times, without jumping into the void I reassure you, but without success.

The Glaive gave a comforting smile.

— It is often in dangerous situations that our true strength is revealed because we come to draw what is deep within us to overcome our fears.

The young Princess nodded, understanding her interlocutor’s thoughts. The latter finally stopped walking, observing the places where they were.

— We aren’t very far from your home. I’ll leave you here. I would like to prevent you from being in for rough time by my fault.

She gave him a grateful smile.

— Thanks, that’s nice.

— Be careful. And if you want to return to see our training…

— I’ll try not to show myself, I promise.

The two giggled, amused. After heartfelt greetings at the Citadel, Aurora took a stealthy passage into the gardens and tried to sneak up without attracting attention. Having to pass near the training room of the Crownsguard which was lit, she walked along the walls in silence and eventually regain the stairs leading to the apartments. As she climbed the stairs still holding her ribs painful after the stroke received by Lazarus, Ignis and Gladiolus left the gym. The young adviser instinctively turned his head toward the stairs and saw Aurora. He sighed disappointedly.

— What’s happen Ignis?

— Nothing … Aurora seems to be gone out of the palace alone again…

— Ah! They are the same as her brother and her!

— Yes … That’s what worries me …

— She has returned. That’s the main thing.

Ignis watched her go away for a moment, making sure she got right inside the building and headed back to the locker room with Gladiolus, thinking that he would never be at the end of his surprises with those two.


End file.
